starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Borsk Fey'lya
Borsk Fey'lya was a male Bothan politician whose career spanned several decades of the New Republic. Born on Kothlis in 25 BBY, Fey'lya was a political activist from an early age. His prodigious skill at manipulation and strategy enabled him to emerge as a leading figure in the Alliance to Restore the Republic and retain a base of political power throughout the various crises of the fledgling New Republic. Throughout his time in the political theatre of the New Republic, Fey'lya won and lost many allies during his constant, ever-ambitious quest for power. His fear of the usurpation of his power was reflected in his antagonistic attitude to the armed forces, whom he perceived as a contender to politics, and, having failed to assume control of the New Republic military during the Thrawn campaign, the Bothan would consistently undermine its reputation. His rivalry with the reputable Admiral Gial Ackbar, dislike of the New Jedi Order and anti-Human sentiment led many to possess an unfavorable opinion of the Bothan, though Fey'lya's obsession in his pursuit of power was mirrored in his belief that his actions should enable the best for the most. Fey'lya's ultimate ascension to power was secured in 24 ABY, and he led the government as its Chief of State during the Yuuzhan Vong's invasion of the galaxy. During the early days of the war, Fey'lya refused to acknowledge the existence of the alien threat as it served his political interests. In 28 ABY, as the aliens conquered Coruscant around him, Fey'lya committed suicide in his offices, taking over twenty five thousand Yuuzhan Vong warriors with him to his death and securing his place in history as a Bothan Martyr. Biography Early life Borsk Fey'lya grew up on Kothlis, a Bothan colony world, to the Fey'lya branch of Clan Alya. At a young age, he took an interest in piloting and athletics but after receiving an injury these plans were derailed. Sometime after recovering from his injuries, Fey'lya realized that he now had little aptitude for his dreams, so he instead turned to politics like his father. Since he was from "second-rate" Kothlis instead of the affluent Bothan homeworld of Bothawui, Fey'lya felt he had to push himself harder than others. He was known to have been involved in several business schemes prior to the start of his political career, including shipping, mining and merchandising, though he did not pursue such projects for long before turning to politics.Dark Force Rising Along with a number of other Bothans, he joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic immediately after the Battle of Yavin. With a few legitimate land deals on Bothawui, a number of Bothans latched onto him, and he found himself with a good deal of political support. Eventually, he was elected Chief Councilor of the Bothan Council. Thus Fey'lya came to power as a member of the Alliance Cabinet of the Rebel Alliance, having brought the clout of his faction at a crucial moment in the movement's history. However, Fey'lya feared the anti alien bias of the Empire and joined the Bothan Spynet. With the Bothan Spynet Fey'lya quickly rose through the ranks of the Bothan Spynet. Concurrently with his activities for the Bothans, Fey'lya hoped to achieve recognition for enlisting the support of former Senator and Alliance pariah Garm Bel Iblis, who had left the Alliance to Restore the Republic following a split with Mon Mothma. In 3 ABY, following Bel Iblis' successful destruction of an Imperial Intelligence Ubiqtorate base at Tangrene, Fey'lya entered into a long running, secretive campaign to draw Bel Iblis back into the ranks of the resistance, while continuing to champion his species' support of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. His attempts to secure Bel Iblis' support remained largely unsuccessful, even though he continued to supply the rogue Corellian, and at some point before 9 ABY he mobilized several Bothan vessels to defend the former Senator's interests on New Cov in the Churba sector. And yet, Fey'lya led a delegation to meet with elements of the Alliance Fleet in 4 ABY, without having attained Bel Iblis' alliance, although he continued to extend clandestine overtures to the Senator over the years.Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance Operating out of the Tal'cara, Fey'lya was escorted by famed pilots Olin Garn and Ace Azzameen to the MC80 Star Cruiser Liberty, though his shuttle was attacked by mercenaries purportedly hired by the Sullustans. The ever cautious Bothan immediately suspected foul play, although he and his delegation were successfully defended. The attack was in fact a ruse to drive a wedge between the members of the alliance, but the Sullustans were exonerated when the treachery of the mercenaries was uncovered. Coruscant campaign The Bothan Spynet, along with Fey'lya, went on to lend its full support to the rebel cause. Sometime in late 3 ABY, Borsk Fey'lya was the leader of Deep Ear, a faction of the Bothan Spynet. The group was responsible for procuring information on the second and third Death Star's aboard the Suprosa but were later captured by Imperial forces on the planet Gellefon. Borsk managed to elude capture and met up with his alliance contact, a Mikoan known to him as Watcher, and informed her of what had happened. The two of them, along with a group of rebels who were sent to help, helped free the members of Deep Ear from Pinnacle Keep and escaped the planet to meet up with Alliance High Command at Keff Base in the Sullust system.Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire In preparation for the drive on Imperial Center, Fey'lya advocated extending negotiations to Warlord Zsinj, subsequently criticizing the pilots of Rogue Squadron for allowing a freighter owned by the despot to escape. Borsk would enter into a long-running feud with Commander Wedge Antilles and his squadron, though his quarrel truly lay with the charismatic Admiral Gial Ackbar. Fey'lya took constant steps to chip away at Ackbar's power base, exemplified during the drive on Coruscant, when he organized a Council meeting on the planet of Noquivzor; reminiscent of Bothawui, but extremely uncomfortable for his opponent, the Mon Calamari Admiral. Any action Fey'lya could take to bolster his and the Bothans' own prestige, he would, and this drive would reveal itself in the years to come. It was Fey'lya who called for the insertion of criminals from the prison world of Kessel onto Coruscant prior to its conquest, in order to weaken the Imperial grip on the capital, and Fey'lya who urged Ackbar to strike quickly, encouraging the Admiral to carry out his plan to conquer the planet, before inactivity could harm the Bothan's reputation. Councilor Fey'lya Rivalry with the military In the aftermath of Imperial Center falling to the Alliance, Fey'lya had been one of the signatories who signed the Declaration of a New Republic, and thus he held a strong position of power on the Provisional and Inner Council. Under Mon Mothma, Fey'lya's influence and prestige grew, his natural cunning and ambition marking him out as one of the dominant politicians of the New Republic. Fey'lya attended a meeting of the Provisional Council of the New RepublicThe Truce at Bakura Sourcebook, p. 149 where historian Voren Na'al presented a briefing regarding the incident. Fey'lya openly disagreed with Na'al's recommendation that Alliance Intelligence should suppress information related to the events at Bakura and further questioned Na'al's proposal to negotiate with the Ssi-ruuk. As a member of the New Republic Provisional Council, he criticized Dirk Harkness and cautioned General Airen Cracken regarding the credibility of Harkness's intelligence report on Imperial forces. Fey'lya was ever quick to undermine and belittle the actions of the New Republic military due to the threat to his species' status as martyrs he felt it posed. The Bothan senator saw his own personal gain as one and the same with both the gain of his people and the gain of the New Republic. Any other member of the Alliance he saw as possessing too much power or influence, such as the Mon Calamari, he would attempt to weaken.Heir to the Empire Personality and traits Appearances *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Star Wars: The Krytos Trap'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Force Rising'' *''Star Wars: The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Shield of Lies'' *''Star Wars: Tyrant's Test'' *''Star Wars: The New Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Star Wars: Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide Duology'' *''Star Wars: Balance Point'' *''Star Wars: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star Wars: Recovery'' *''Star Wars: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star Wars: Emissary of the Void'' *''Star Wars: Star by Star'' *''Star Wars: Dark Journey'' *''Star Wars: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Star Wars: Traitor'' *''Star Wars: Destiny's Way'' *''Star Wars: Ylesia'' *''Star Wars: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' }} Notes and references Category:Bothans Category:Males Category:New Republic Chiefs of State Category:New Republic Senators Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Clan Alya Category:New Republic bureaucrats